Enfeitiçada!
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Uma noite de natal especial para um apaixonado casal, afinal depois daquele dia mágico nada voltaria a ser como era antes. [Especial de Natal!]


**Enfeitiçada!**

**By: **Anna C. Lennox

**Beta: **Kyhara Tao e Lannah

**24 de dezembro 2005**

A sala vazia e fria era um dos mais brilhantes resquícios de que a paixão vibrante deixara de existir como num passe de mágica. O êxtase que os fizera alcançar o céu em poucos minutos não era tão papel como antes. Os corpos suados jogados sobre o sofá macio de seda tinham a respiração ofegante, descompassada e nervosa.

Abraçados, sabiam que o mundo poderia acabar naquele instante, que nada e nem ninguém conseguiria quebrar o clima que os unia como dois pedaços de imã.

Justos, eles que sempre foram o oposto, o lado negativo e o positivo, a água e o óleo e até mesmo Tom e Jerry na festa à fantasia de confraternização, na semana retrasada, da empresa de contabilidade no qual desempenhavam papéis tão adjacentes quanto explosivos. Sakura era diretora do setor marketing e Shaoran, presidente e sócio majoritário.

Patrão e empregada, o óbvio, que de tão idiota chegava a ser normal e até mesmo aceitável, que não perdiam a oportunidade de brigar e, taõ pouco, de fazerem sexo, seja na cama ou no sofá de ambos os escritórios.

Naquele dia, em especial, não estavam no escritório. Era natal, o inverno que havia castigado todo o país parecia mais intenso naquela noite. Haviam planejado uma pequena e pessoal "recepção", a qual apenas os dois seriam convidados.

A casa de Shaoran era um misto de fortaleza e simplicidade. Em mesclando várias tendências, tanto ocidentais quanto orientais, o jardim bem cuidado, exibiam árvores de cerejeiras ao lado de um belo pé de limão. O mancebo era simplesmente apaixonado pelo aroma daquelas simples e ásperas folhas, contudo as pontes artificiais e os lagos aquecidos eram igualmente edificantes. A fachada neoclássica, com grandes colunas greco-romanas, era exemplo de perfeição e esnobismo, nada comparado com a naturalidade dos móveis de madeira. A escassez de luxo era o que a encantava mais.

Era ali na sala branca e espaçosa com apenas dois pares de sofá de seda, com a cara da mamãe Li e com um tapete branco confortável que uma pequena ceia a esperava.

-Você é perfeito, Li.-sussurrou, aconchegando-se delicadamente sob o torso musculoso.-Esta noite foi perfeita.

-Então meu esforço descomunal deu certo!-falou erguendo o sobrolho delineado e com um pingo de malícia impresso nas íris cor de chocolate.

-Acho que sim, patrão...-provocou, beijando o queixo quadrado.

Desvencilhando-se dos braços do amado, Sakura vestiu o blaise grafite jogado em cima do abajur extravagantemente branco e preto.

Suspirando, levantou-se do sofá, amando cada segundo do contato áspero do tecido. Inalando o aroma cítrico que grudava, do paletó em sua pele macia e delicada, lembrou-se de uma época em que se resguardava por detrás de salvaguardas, achando que aquela razão forte era auto-suficiente para protegê-la do charme irresistível do pretenso patrão, afinal, ela era uma feminista de carterinha assinada e em suas andanças pelo Japão afora, conhecia bem o tipo de homem que Shaoran era.

Contudo, toda a sua força de vontade caíra por terra no exato momento em que ele, após um dia estressante de trabalho, prensara na parede cobrando beijos e toques luxuriantes.

"_Será para sempre minha, miss estressadinha. _"

Fechando os olhos, caminhou até o "aparelho de áudio" ou "monstro velho", como se acostumara chamar a vitrola de 63 anos do empresário, que com toda a sua beleza e sensualidade ainda mantinha o ar de senhora respeitável, não aceitando qualquer lixo fonográfico que ele teimasse em escutar.

-Aonde pensa que vai, gatinha?-perguntou curioso, transpassando os braços na cintura estreita de Sakura.

Apertando o corpo junto ao dele, riu sedutoramente vasculhando com as pontas dos dedos os discos enfileirados em ordem alfabética.

-Não sabia que era sistemático, amor.- atiçou, sabendo qual era o ponto fraco do seu homem.

-E não sou...

-Não?

-Apenas gosto de ter tudo em ordem.-falou maroto.-Gosto de fazer tudo certo... ainda mais...

-Ora, ora, mister sistemático, não gosta de admitir os seus pecados mortais.-escolheu o disco cuja capa era tão velha quanto a vitrola.-Gosto do seu ar auto-suficiente.

Ligando o aparelho, tirou a relíquia da capa vermelha. Adorava o som "sujo" e fabril dos aparelhos antigos, ainda mais uma vitrola, cujo barulho da agulha em contato com a massa negra era tão nostálgico quanto as manhãs em que acordava ao som dos Beatles na república de estudantes, quando morava em Londres.

-Eu amo essa música...-sussurrou abraçando-o, ficando com a ponta do nariz grudada no torso forte.-Amo me sentir pequena como uma lebre a seu lado.-fez uma referência à altura exacerbada do companheiro que, a seu lado, parecia o colosso da terra dos gigantes.

Beijando a testa da pequena, Shoran começou a movimentar o esqueleto um tanto enferrujado ao som contagiante da voz pastosa e depressiva de Billy Holiday, que cantava com toda a tristeza e sensualidade de uma mulher, jogada no mundo machista para sobreviver ou morrer por amor.

-**In my solitude**...-sussurrou ela, mostrando-se uma ótima dançarina ao movimentar os quadris com perfeição, o que encantava e excitava o namorado, que se dignava apenas a imitá-la sem muito sucesso.- **You haunt me...**** With reveries...** aiii!-interrompeu a canção sorrindo e, sem vergonha, disparou.-Tenha mais cuidado com os meus pés, Sho...

Segurando-a pela a cintura, colou o corpo ainda mais ao dela, conseguindo o impossível, que era quase fundi-los em apenas um.

-**I'm prayin**...-beijou-lhe o pescoço como uma fêmea tentando de todas as maneiras conquistar o macho viril.- **Dear Lord above...**

-Beije-me...

-Isso é uma ordem, patrão?

-Sim, miss...

Não houve tempo para mais delongas. Esticando-se toda, aproximou o rosto sorrindo de modo felino.

-Eu te amo, seu bronco.

Sakura pousou a boca sobre a dele e deu-lhe um beijo arrebatador. Um misto de vagaroso e apaixonantemente sensual, a língua circundando os lábios carnudos e logo em seguida adentrando, aprovando o gosto salgado e ácido do céu da boca do amado.

-Mesmo assim, quero que ainda tenha piedade de meus dedinhos.

Os joelhos de Shoran bambearam a ponto de pensar que não agüentaria o próprio peso. Desde o princípio, Sakura se mostrara uma mulher apaixonada, primeiramente pelo trabalho e depois por ele. Claro que, por orgulho e até mesmo por vaidade, não admitia isso, nem mesmo para a própria sombra. Um dia a escutaria falar "Eu te amo" com toda a intensidade verdadeira pela qual ansiava.

-Da próxima vez tomarei mais cuidado, miss estressadinha.-pegando-a no colo, levou-a até o sofá branco.-Aliás, sempre serei o zelador de seu bem estar...

-É mesmo!-fechou os olhos ao sentir o contato das mãos dele em seu pé esquerdo.

-Sim...

-Isso é uma promessa?-entre gemidos entusiasmados, ria e sentia cócegas de prazer.

-Essa é a época ideal para fazer planos e juras de amor.

-Certamente, mas eu quero algo fixo e real, não míseras palavras jogadas ao léu, como é de costume dos garanhões de sua laia, mister-sistemático.-falou olhando detidamente para os olhos do amado.

-Garanhões? Desde quando virei cavalo?

-Desde o momento em que deu bola para aquela descarada **miss-perfeição-do-século XXI** na confraternização, há uma semana atrás!

-Ainda está nessa, Sakura...-resmungou fechando a cara, parando de massagear os pés delicados da namorada.-Já falei que não dei bola, muito menos confiança para aquela mulher! Nem sabia quem era ela até o momento em que você fez questão de nos apresentar.

-Desde quando isso é empecilho para alguma coisa, senhor-sistemático?-frustrada, levantou-se indo diretamente para a vitrola, que no momento, vibrava com a entonação perfeita de Summer Time nas vozes da impressionante diva Billy e do mestre Loius Amstrong.-Além do mais, querido, aquela mulher desconhecida na verdade é uma menina que tem idade para ser sua filha!-indignada, desligou o aparelho.-Isso mesmo! Sua filha, seu bronco idiota!-ciumenta, encarou-o mostrando a revista jogada sobre um cesto, da qual a suposta mulher era capa junto com as outras integrantes do grupo.-Não minta para mim, Shoran, você sabia quem era ela e até pareciam ser muito íntimos, afinal, que intimidade era aquela? Pegar nos seus braços, se jogar em cima e ainda perguntar se você a achou bonita naquele novo modelito.

Rindo, Shoran jogou a revista longe. Realmente conhecia a menina, que não era tão jovem assim. No passado, tiveram um casinho qualquer, nada de muito forte, algo de semanas em uma das ilhas na Indonésia. Um ato literalmente sexual, não tinha culpa se era tão bom e charmoso e a moça havia se apaixonado, o que na verdade era difícil. Na certa, ela era apenas mais uma querendo um pouco mais de um terço de sua riqueza. Não era necessário dizer a verdade para a sua ciumenta de plantão. Não estava mentindo, realmente não conhecia a mulher e nem ao menos queria, afinal, tinha o que queria ali, vestida com a sua camiseta de seda e com as mãos na cintura.

-Aquela menina é mais uma caça dote, querida.-falou erguendo a bandeirinha de paz, no momento em que voltava a agarrá-la.-Eu não posso impedir ninguém de se aproximar de mim, ou muito menos ser antipático com todos.

-Eu sei disso, Shoran.-replicou branda.-Mas...

-Shhh, esqueça dessa garota e volte para mim.-afastando a franja da amada, ele voltou a rir sendo retribuído por um lindo sorriso.-Esqueça dos vários "mas" que empacam nosso relacionamento.

-Você é terrível!

-Aham, eu sei que sou.

-E é por isso que gosto tanto de você.-sorrindo, sentiu todas as reservas caírem por terra. Todas as suas barreiras não eram fortes o suficiente para a pretensão mor do namorado.

ooooOS&SOooo

**25 de dezembro- 06h23min AM **

-Acorde, miss-dorminhoca.

Sentido um leve desconforto na coxa e na coluna, Sakura abriu uma careta assombrosa e hilária, olhou para o sofá impecavelmente branco e franziu a testa ao se deparar com o sol do amanhecer. Resmungando, pegou o relógio prateado. O ponteiro, senhor da verdade, com seu todo garboso tom dourado, mostrava que não passava das seis da amanhã. Raivosa, lançou um dos seus olhares sádicos para o parceiro descabelado, dono de um torso forte e de uma pele morena singular. Sexy ele era e chato mais ainda...

-Sabe que horas são?-perguntou com um grotesco rosnado.

-Sim...

-Sim? Fala com essa cara lavada e ainda tem o desplante de permanecer ao meu lado!

-Eu não lavei a cara e muito menos escovei os dentes.-falou beijando o rosto afogueado da amada estressadinha.-Meu hálito deve estar adorável.

-Seu porco!-esbravejou, empurrando-o do sofá.-Seu senso de humor é tão edificante quanto o seu mau gosto.-fechou a cara ao ver que seu mini-soco não surtira efeito no homem de estrutura corporal avantajada que era o namorado.

-Eu amo seu bom-humor ao acordar, Saki.

-Eu ao amanhecer sou tudo menos adorável, Sho.

-Realmente, mais parece um trasgo como minha tia Pi Ching, que mora em Nanquim.-maroto, sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Espero que tenha uma justificativa por ter-me acordado tão cedo.-falou ela engolindo o seco para não voltar a estapear o rapaz. Por um acaso, conhecia a tia de cento e oito anos do "afável" clã Li. Não era apenas um trasgo, mas uma Anaconda com várias cabeças, parecendo mais com um monstro apocalíptico do que com qualquer outra coisa.-Caso contrário, saia antes que esse sofá esdrúxulo voe na sua cabeça!

-Não é tão cedo assim!-justificou com o único objetivo de irritá-la.-Seja mais pacífica, afinal, hoje é Natal!

-Arfff... Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco...-contava ela, suspirando irritadiça.

-Calma, doninha.

-Doninha é a sua mãe!

-Lembra, hoje é Natal! Papai Noel, Coca-cola, presentes e um cartão de crédito estourado para ser coberto com as economia de um ano inteiro em janeiro.-com a costumeira inteligência, pegou sorrateiramente uma caixinha vermelha comum de formato estranho e futurista.-Esse é o nosso primeiro natal, Sakura...-nervoso, suas mãos começaram a tremer e o coração a bater mais forte, nunca havia amado ninguém, a não ser o cachorro Ryo e a mãe viúva. As mulheres geralmente entravam e saiam de sua vida numa via única que ficava longe de seu coração. Contudo, com aquela mulher de grandes olhos verdes e cheia de audácia, aprendera a gostar mais de si mesmo e de tudo o que o cercava. Não sabia se seria assim pela vida toda, afinal, a sina tinha caminhos tortuosos sobre os quais ele não tinha o total controle, mas tinha certeza de que a amaria como nunca no tempo em que ficassem juntos. Esperava que fosse para sempre... como nas canções de Billy Holiday.

Ajeitando os longos cabelos rebeldes, deixou a irritação de ser acordada logo, ou os palavrões seriam dirigidos ao seu cabeleireiro, cuja chapinha não durara nem ao menos vinte e quatro horas.

-Eu sei...

-Eu te amo, sua baka.

-Eu sei disso também!

-Então... quer se casar comigo?

-Como... o quê... Cuma...?-confusa, olhou para a caixinha de veludo nas mãos do namorado.-Aiaiai... Sho...-debulhando-se em lágrimas, pegou a cártula redonda cujo feixe estranho se localizava nos fundos.-Como se abre isso?-perguntou ansiosa.

Shoran abriu a portinha, revelando uma delicada gargantilha comprida de ouro branco. Com os olhos brilhando, tirou a jóia, percebendo que o pingente era uma aliança igualmente de ouro branco com várias e pequenas preciosas esmeraldas cravadas em todo o aro pela parte de fora.

-É lindo, amor!-falou pulando no colo dele, abraçando-o, apertando-o de todas as formas possíveis.-Eu-eu acho que não merecia...

-Não merecia mesmo.-concordou sentindo-se alegre como uma criança na frente de seu primeiro grande brinquedo.-Mas... mas... eu te amo... essa jóia não é nem um terço do que realmente sinto, miss Saki Kinomoto... Leia a frase gravada no verso da aliança.

Limpando as gotículas que caiam pelo seu rosto, Sakura girou a aliança, lendo com atenção a frase cravada com letras pequenas e elegantes que eram docemente românticas.

"_Não te prometo muito, Saki, apenas espero que o nosso tempo seja eterno como o seu amoroso sorriso"._

-Então, mulher? Aceita se casar comigo?

Colocou a corrente, que correu por seu colo caindo delicadamente nos intervalos de seus seios fartos, ficando do lado de seu coração.

-Sim, sim, mister!-falou gargalhando feliz por ter encontrado o caminho para uma felicidade descompromissada, sem as cobranças que matavam o amor.-Eu quero ser a senhora Saki Li a partir deste momento!-disse fingindo a severidade que estava longe de sentir num dia brilhante como aquele. –Agora o senhor que não ande na linha! Eu corto suas asinhas com uma tesoura pontiaguda no minuto seguinte.

-Não seria doido, senhora Saki Li. Aliás, desde que pus os olhos em você, tive a certeza de que nenhuma outra mulher seria o suficiente para mim...

-No meu caso, Sho Li, vi minhas barreiras cederem pouco a pouco. -beijando carinhosamente o lábio carnudo, sorriu.-Fiquei enfeitiçada!

-Então manterei para sempre esse feitiço...

-É isso que mais desejo, amor!

* * *

**Fim!**

**Kurisumasu Omedeto! **

**Desejo a todos que acompanharam minhas doidices nesse ano que já está se despedindo muita saúde e felicidade! Mais do que isso, apenas Ele lá em cima sabe como despejar sua graça. **

**Feliz Natal! AEWWWW!**

**Essa fic foi dedicada a minha família gigante e minhas amigonas de net!**

**Beijosss!**

**Até o ano que vem, se Deus quiser!**

**Anna C. Lennox **


End file.
